


Pacify Her

by cornscornerofthings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, But its all in good fun, M/M, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Poor allura, enjoy plz, innocent to not-so-innocent lance, lance likes allura, shallura bc this was written before shiro was announced as gay, shiro is keiths brother, so keith hates allura lol, this is some fucked up stuff, yandere keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornscornerofthings/pseuds/cornscornerofthings
Summary: (Yandere Keith AU)Keith loves Lance more than anything. He will do anything to make him happy, to make him his. But there's a problem. Lance likes Allura. Allura is the only thing getting in the way of Keith and Lance's love. Allura must be gone.Based on the song "Pacify Her" by Melanie MartinezWARNING: This fanfiction is FUCKED UP. If you get triggered or uncomfortable with sex and/or violence, them don't read this plz





	1. Tired Blue Boy Walks My Way

There's this boy. He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Every time I see him I forget to breathe. When he smiles my heart skips a beat. I hear him laugh and it feels like I've never heard a sweeter sound in my life.

Lance.

I'm in love with him.

Lance.

I love every single thing about him. His confident personality and striking charisma. His tall structure and thin body. His soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's perfect.

But there's a problem.

He doesn't know I exist.

Of course, that may be exaggerating it. He would probably recognize me if he saw me outside of school. He might even know my name. But besides that, I'm no one. I'm just a shadow that gets lost in the crowd. I'm nothing.

It's so hard when the person you love is so far out of reach. I see him every day, but I have never once spoken to him. I can merely watch him in the role of an outsider. I want so badly to talk to him. To tell him how I feel. To touch him. To feel him, inside me. For him to love me back.

I want him so badly. I love him so much it hurts.

I would do anything to make him happy, to make him mine. I need him. I love him.

If he's with anyone else, I don't think I'd be able to live.

He must be mine.


	2. Holding A Girl's Hand

I can see him now. He's talking to a girl.

He's giving her such a flirtatious look and it hurts. I can feel my chest get heavier whenever he flashes her one of his gorgeous toothy smiles. She doesn't deserve the attention he's giving her, yet she's lapping it all up like a fucking dog.

She's batting her eyelashes at him and laughing like a hyena at everything he says. What a desperate bitch.

She leans closer, resting her chin in her hand as her elbow sits on the table. She arches her back, sticking out her chest and ass like the slut she is. It's disgusting. It kills me that Lance would want to talk to someone like her.

This happens all the time. Lance is one of the most flirty guys in school and his flirting works magic on pretty much everyone. If only he'd use it on me one day. I would show him that I'm worthy of his words and I'm the only one that is.

Although he does seem to think that she is worthy. Allura. He talks to her all the time and it makes me sick. The way he looks at her makes my heart feel like it's being strangled and my stomach boils whenever she smiles back at him.

I hate her so much. Despite what Lance may think, Allura is not worthy. Of course she isn't. Lance just doesn't know it yet, but he will. I will show him, one day...

He doesn't love her. He may think he does, but he doesn't. He can't. I won't let him.

I need to get rid of Allura, and then we can finally be together.

Just like how we're supposed to be.


	3. That Basic Bitch Leaves Finally

School is over for the day and I've been waiting outside the building as the many students rush out, eager to get home or somewhere other than school.

I do this most days, leaning against the wall a few feet away from the front doors. I usually do it so I can wait for Lance to come out and I can watch him leave, but today is for something else.

I do of course see him, though. He's smiling and laughing as usual with his two best friends Hunk and Pidge.

I stare at the friends longingly. I wish that I could be a part of their group. I wish that I could smile and laugh with Lance just like they can. I wish I could do even more with him.

No, I will do even more with him.

"Bye, Shay!" I hear a familiar voice call. I quickly divert my attention to the sound. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Allura! See you then!"

This is my chance.

Before she could turn to leave for the buses, I swiftly make my way towards her. I grab her by her arm and she yelps as I pull her around the corner of the building where no one could see us.

"Let me go!" She cries as she tries to pull herself free. I'm stronger than her and she can't escape. She lets out a distressed gasp when I shove her against the brick wall.

"What are you-" She's cut off when I raise my hand to her neck, pushing her against the wall by her throat. She makes a few choking noises as she struggles under my grip.

"Please..." She chokes out, barely audible. I narrow my glare at her before lowering my head close to her face.

"You like Lance, don't you?" I ask, speaking softly. Her eyes widen with shock. I loosen my grip slightly so that she can speak.

"No! I swear...I don't." She desperately denies, shaking her head furiously. "I'm only being nice to him when he talks to me, but I don't have any feelings for him! Please believe me!"

She's lying. She just wants me to let her go, but I can see right through her and that is not going to happen.

"Lier." I growl as I tighten my grip. She chokes and writhes below me. She's looking up at me with pleading eyes, but that's not gonna work on me.

"Keith," She practically whispers. "It's Keith, right?"

I'm surprised she knows my name considering how much higher she is on the social scale than me.

"Yeah..." I say enhancing my glare. "Why?"

"Keith," She repeats before I loosen my hold. Her words come out rushed and stringed together. "If you want him, he's all yours! He'll probably like you back! Trust me, I don't like him. You have to believe me!"

By this time, there are tears running down her cheeks and the rims of her eyes are red and puffy. Her eyes are so filled with fear and desperation that I almost believe her. Almost.

I squeeze her throat tighter and use my other hand to cover her mouth. I then lean in closer so that my eyes are right in front of hers, meeting her gaze directly.

"If you so much as look at Lance again, I will kill you." I tell her slowly, articulating every syllable so that she understands completely. Her eyes widen and I can feel her trembling under my hold. "Do you understand me?"

She slowly nods, looking at me with terrified eyes.

"If anyone finds out about this, I won't hesitate to kill you then either." I add. I'd be screwed if I got busted for pulling the prettiest girl in school behind the building and pushing her against a wall. One can only imagine what kind of rumors that would start.

She nods again, this time more quickly. I give her one final look before releasing her. She immediately drops to her knees and is gasping for air. I scuff at how ridiculous she looks before quickly making my way out of the scene. I don't want anyone to see us leave together, so it's better that I leave her behind.

I smile to myself as I walk home, hands in the pockets of my jacket.

She looked so weak, so small. I had full control. She was terrified, it showed all over her. There's no way she would disobey me now. I know my words reached her completely. She will never talk to my Lance again.

She's really the only one that Lance actually likes. All the other girls don't mean anything to him. He just likes to flirt, I know him. So there isn't any competition now. There are no threats.

Now he's all mine.


	4. Now I Can Take Her Man

I had planned it perfectly.

Getting a seat at lunch is always a challenge since the cafeteria is always so crowded. I usually have to make sure to get there early so that I can have a seat to myself where not too many people sit. It's also the seat directly diagonal from the table where Lance always sits, so I always have a good view.

But today, I have a plan.

Now that Allura is out of the way, I can finally get Lance to love me.

I had gone to the bathroom right after the class period had ended and by the time I got to the cafeteria, there were no seats available. My usual seat is taken by a few other students that usually have to eat outside because they're always late.

There's only one available place in the room that I could see.

At Lance's table, right next to him.

I trace the path I'm going to take to get to him before inhaling a deep breath.

This is it. I'm finally going to talk to my Lance. I'm finally going to be able to be with the love of my life. No more staring longingly from afar. No more being jealous of every girl he flirts with. No more wishing and hoping that I could be with him. Now I actually can. Finally.

Now's my chance.

I move my legs, putting one foot in front of the other and before I know it, I'm standing right behind him. My face suddenly feels extremely hot as I realize that I had never been so close to him.

_Just open your mouth, Keith._

"Lance." Is the first thing that flies out of my mouth and my face feels even warmer than it did before. My eyes widen as his head turns around and then he's looking up at me with beautiful blue orbs. I had never seen them up close before. They're truly breathtaking.

He smiles and I forget how to breathe.

"Hey! Keith, right?" He says and my heart does somersaults. I nod as I feel a genuine smile pull at the corners of my lips.  _He knows my name._ "What's up?"

"Oh, um." I stammer out nervously, looking down because looking him in the eye is far too overwhelming. "All the other seats have been, um, taken, s-so I was just, uh..."

"Sure!" He cheers, dimples popping out of his toned cheeks. "Take a seat!"

I feel the butterflies in my stomach dance like crazy as I cautiously set my tray down and sit next to him.

"It's cool if Keith sits with us, right?" He asks the others across the table. I glance at him and then at them to see their reactions.

"Yeah, of course!" Hunk says with one of his kind smiles that I can't help but returning.

"Sure." Pidge agrees, too busy with a book to even look up.

After that, the group of friends quickly jump right into conversation about all sorts of things. It's mostly Lance and Hunk telling stories about their day or complaining about their assignments and Pidge speaks up whenever she needs to correct one of them about something.

"But why the heck would anyone want to do that? It ruins the savory of the pizza!" Lance argues, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"It makes it sweet  _and_  salty! That's like the best combination." Hunk tries to reason before taking a bite out of his pineapple pizza.

"No, Hunk. No it is not." Lance crosses his arms and pouts. He looks so adorable that it's hard to contain myself. "God, how do you eat that?"

Hunk simply shrugs before taking another bite.

"What about you, Keith?" I jump a bit at the saying of my name before turning to look up at Lance. My heart flutters a bit as our eyes meet. "What do you think of pineapples on pizza?

"Well, I, um." I clear my throat and straighten my posture. "I think that pizza should remain to taste more salty than sweet and that the two shouldn't be combined."

"Thank you, Keith, thank you!" He yells out a bit too loudly. I can't help but feel a bit flustered as I stifle a laugh. "See? It's two against one!"

"But what about Pidge?" Hunk points a finger at his friend to the left. "Pidge, what do you think?"

"I have absolutely no interest in participating in this argument." Pidge says, turning a page of her book.

"Ha! So that means it's Keith and I against you, which means it's two against one and majority rules which means pineapples on pizza should be illegal!" Lance righteously crosses his arms in front of his chest, confident in his reasoning.

"Genius, Lance." Pidge pipes up sarcastically.

"I know, right!"

"Okay, fine." Hunk sighs in defeat. "But I'm still gonna eat it."

I look across the table at Pidge, then at Hunk, and finally at Lance. He flashes me a quick smile before continuing to eat his lunch. My heart swells up and it takes everything I have not to burst out laughing out of pure joy.

I've done it. I've made myself a part of their group. I've taken yet another step closer to getting Lance to love me. I'm so close, I can taste it. I feel like I could reach out and touch it.

I can't wait.


	5. Someone Told Me Stay Away From Things That Aren't Yours

After that day, things continued to go perfectly.  I continued to sit with Lance and his friends for the rest of the week and they slowly seemed to get comfortable with me being in their group. Lance even invited me to go with him, Hunk, and Pidge to the mall that Saturday. I, of course, accepted.

I hear the honking of a horn from outside just as I'm checking my appearance in the mirror for the hundredth time.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Lance yells from the road when I close the front door behind me. I smile softly at the sight of him. He's grinning at me with a pair of ridiculous sunglasses on that somehow work for him. I quickly make my way to his car before taking a seat in the back next to Pidge.

"I'm just gonna apologize in advance for the excessive amount of Mean Girls references that Lance makes." Pidge rolls her eyes with a small smile. I laugh lightly in response.

When we get there, we're led straight to GameStop by Lance and Pidge, who were obsessing over some video game I've hardly heard of, the whole ride here.

"Guys! Hurry up! What if it gets sold out?" Lance rushes out in a panic.

"It's not gonna get sold out." Pidge assures with a heavy sigh.

"How can you be so sure?"

She stops for a second as if in thought.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go." She says before the two start bolting through the mall leaving Hunk and I in the dust.

"Oh c'mon." Hunk whines. "Why do we always have to be running places?"

When we finally catch up with them, they're leaning against the front counter, demanding for the game as the poor employee nervously fumbles to find it. When he takes it out, Lance practically yanks it from his hands and presses it to his lips. He then holds it above his head and stares at it like it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"T-that would be $45.99 please." The employee stutters out with a small voice crack. Pidge pulls out a 50 dollar bill from her pocket and tosses it onto the counter.

"Keep the change!" She says joyously before her and Lance begin fangirling over their new purchase.

I feel a small pang of jealousy as I see the two bonding over their common interest, but I know I won't have to feel that soon. I'm getting closer and closer and soon he'll be all mine.

"Now that that's covered, who wants to head over to the food court?" Hunk offers as he glances out the window longingly at the Taco Bell sign.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Lance agrees as he looks up from the game.

"Okay, let's go." Says Pidge, who's still reading the back cover. It's silent for a moment before I realize that Lance and Hunk are looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, um. Yeah, I'm in." I respond, a bit of heat rushing to my face.

"Cool! Let's go!" Hunk leads the way out of GameStop which is luckily not far from the food court. He heads straight for Taco Bell and the rest of us follow him. After we have each ordered our tacos and Lance volunteers to pay, we go to try to find a free table.

"I guess it must be a popular day to go to the mall." Lance shrugs as he scans his eyes over the large room in search for an open area. His eyes then suddenly light up when he sees something directly behind me.

"Allura, hey!"

**_NO._ **

I flip around and my eyes land on the long light hair and blue eyes that I despise with everything I have. She turns her head to the sound of Lance's voice and smiles when she sees him.

This  _cannot_  be happening.

I can feel my blood boil with hatred as I shoot her a harsh glare. Her eyes meet mine and her smile falters into an expression of what looks like fear.

She's scared of me. Good. She should be scared.

She quickly turns her head and rushes out of the food court and into a random clothing store.

"Huh, I wonder what her deal is." Lance thinks out loud, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. It's quickly replaced with a cocky grin. "She probably likes me too much and can't handle being around me."

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out already?" Hunk asks with a soft chuckle. Lance's cheeks turn a faint pink as he smiles shyly.

"I will! I just... ahhh. It's hard." He whines as he buries his blushing face into his hands. "I just like her too much, you know?"

It feels like a sword had just been shoved through my heart as those words were shoved through my ears and I can feel a poignant stinging behind my eyes.

I can't be here.

"I... I think I'm gonna go..." I say softly, choking down my emotions.

"Why? Are you okay?" Lance asks, diverting his attention to me. My heart warms a bit at his genuine concern, but the aching in my chest continues to overwhelm me and I know I can't contain it any longer.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling very well." I answer as I try to swallow the thick lump that has formed in my throat. "Thank you for taking me here."

I quickly turn on my heel and get away from them as fast as I can. I can't let them see me like this.

"Don't you need a ride?" I heard Hunk call, but I ignore him. All I can focus on is getting out as I try desperately to blink away the tears that are starting to form in my eyes.

I finally have reached the front entrance and the stinging is starting to burn. I push open the door to find that it had begun pouring while we were shopping. I step outside and finally let my tears fall from my eyes just as the rain falls from the sky.

I hate Allura. I hate her so much. I hate hate hate her. How could she do this to me? How dare she?

And how dare Lance? How dare he like her so much? How dare he lie to himself about wanting to be with her? He can't. I won't let him.

He's mine and only mine, he can't like  _her_.

This is turning out to be a lot more difficult than I thought. Fuck, I should have known.

I didn't really get rid of Allura. Just because she can't talk to him, doesn't mean Lance isn't going to try and talk to her. It doesn't make him like her any less. I got too confident in myself and my plans and I didn't think it all through.

I collapse onto my knees on the sidewalk as I'm getting drenched with rain. I lower my head into my knees and scream as loudly as my throat can handle.

This is so unfair! Why can't Lance love me now? Why do I have to wait? What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me? I love him so much it hurts, so why doesn't he love me? It doesn't make sense!

I'm sobbing into my knees and I can't tell what is rain or what's tears.

I hadn't realized until now that I'm shivering. Whether it's because I'm freezing or because I'm angry, I don't know, but either way I should probably try to find a way to get home. I take a look around to find that I have no idea where I am.

I take out my phone and dial the number of the one person I know I can always count on.

"Hello?"

"Shiro." I breathe out, relieved to hear his voice. I sniff. "Can you come get me?"

"Keith? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asks urgently, panic starting to form in his tone.

"Um," I say as I squint at the nearest street sign. It's hard to see through the rain and my tears, but I manage to make it out before telling Shiro what it says.

"By the mall?" He asks. I can hear a bit of commotion in the background which I assume is him getting into his car. I'm proven correct when I hear the sound of an engine starting.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up.

After about ten minutes, I see a familiar car pull over to the side of the road that I'm on. The engine stops and Shiro steps out of it, slamming the door behind him.

"Keith!" He has to shout over the loud pattering of rain. "What are you doing out here?"

I don't respond as I look up at him. He comes over and kneels down next to me.

"Come on." He says as he places one hand on my back and the other on my arm to help me stand up. "You're soaked. If you don't dry off fast, you're gonna get sick."

He leads me to his car and opens the door. I plop myself down, getting the seat wet under me as he closes the door. He rounds the car and sits himself down behind the wheel and starts up the car.

"What were you doing out there?" Shiro speaks up after we had been driving for a minute or two. Instead of answering his question, I shove my face into my hands and start crying all over again. He lets out a heavy sigh before pulling over.

"Keith," his tone is more gentle this time. He places a comforting hand on my shaking shoulder. "You gotta tell me what happened. What's wrong?"

"I needed to get away." I choke out, barely audible through my sobs.

"Get away from what?"

"He... he doesn't love me!" I hiccup. "He loves h-her, not me!"

"Oh, Keith..." He sighs again. "So this is about a guy, huh?"

Lance isn't just a guy. He's the love of my life. He's so much more than just a guy. I nod anyways.

"Keith, you can't get so worked up over some guy. If he doesn't feel the same way, then he's not worth it." He tells me, rubbing soothing circles into my back. I tear my face away from my hands to look him straight in the eye.

"You don't understand!" I shout. "I love him!"

"But do you really though?" He asks, quirking his eyebrows into a questioning expression.

He doesn't believe me. How could he not believe me? Of course I really love him! I love him with every ounce of my body and soul! Why wouldn't Shiro believe me? I remain silent, though, as I see no point in arguing. He exhales a breath of air before starting the car up again and continuing to drive.

"Keith, I think you've gotta give up on him. It's obviously affecting you badly. It's not healthy. Obsessing over him like this can't be good for you. I think you're just going to end up getting hurt." He tries to reason. I square my jaw and look straight ahead.

"He will love me."

"Keith-"

"I will  _make_  him love me." I look him straight in the eye. He glances at me before directing his vision back to the road.

"Alright, fine." He says in defeat, raising his hand from the steering wheel before slamming it back down again. "Go after him, make him love you, do whatever. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

He's wrong, though. Lance  _will_  love me. I'll make him love me and no one, not Shiro, not Allura, not anyone, is going to stop me.


	6. But Was He Yours When He Wanted Me So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a large amount of ***SMUT***

"Hey, Keith!" I hear the lovely voice call as it's owner jogs up to me the next monday at school. My heart skips a beat as I turn to face him.

"Lance," A smile spreads across my lips as soon as my eyes meet his.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked, eyebrows quirking up into a worried expression. "You left in such a hurry the other day and, well, we were worried about you."

He  _cares_  about me. He actually does. My heart swells up at the thought.

_He's so kind._

"I'm... I'm okay now." I assure him after we had fallen into step beside each other. "Thank you for worrying."

"I mean, yeah. Of course." He laughs softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're our friend now so..."

I stop in my tracks and look up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. A breath of air escapes my lips.

_Friend._

That's not right. That's not what I wanted. We can't be friends.

I need to fix this and I need to fix it fast before it gets any further.

"What- What's that look for?" He asks, frowning softly in confusion.

"I... Come with me." I turn and rush into the nearest bathroom, assuming Lance is following me.

I push the door open, and much to my delight, the room is empty.

"Keith, what are we doing in the bathroom?" He inquires a he gives me a cautious look.

"Lance, I-" My throat closes up before I could say the words that I had planned. My mouth opens but I'm not able to push them up my throat and past my lips. I close my mouth again and gulp.

_Just say it._

I inhale heavily and feel the cold air as it flies through back the other way.

"I love you."

His eyes widen as soon as the words come past my tongue. He turns pale as his mouth goes ajar.

"Keith-"

"I always have. Ever since I've known you, I knew I did." I tell him taking a step closer.

"I- I don't know what to say." He shakes his head.

"T-that's okay!" I insist, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "You don't have to say anything just-"

I get even closer, reaching out to touch his arm.

"No! You don't get it!" He swats my hand away aggressively. His voice is suddenly harsh. Much harsher than I had ever heard it. I step back in fear and stare up at him. I hardly even recognize him. "I don't like you like that. I'm... I'm not..."

Even though I knew that, it still broke my heart just a bit to hear it said out loud. The stinging behind my eyes returns, but I choke it down. For him.

"But... But I do." I tell him gently. I take a few cautious steps closer and reach my hand out. It starts tracing the soft fabric of his jacket. "You just have to let me-"

"Keith, stop!" He grabs me by the shoulders and roughly pushes me away.

I scowl deeply and clench my hands into fists. I can feel the blood boiling.

"You can't do this to me." I growl, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry-"

"I love you! How can't you understand that!? I love you so  _fucking_  much! You can't!" I'm shouting at him now, hot tears running down my face.

"You don't even know me!" He yells back, taking a threatening step forward. "Stop saying that you love me when you hardly know a thing about me!"

"Shut up!" I scream, pounding my fists down at my sides.

Not you, please. Not you, too. Anyone but you.

Before he can say anything else, I grip his shoulders tight and push him against the wall. If I need to use force, then so be it. I will make him love me.

I then press my lips to his, something that I had been wanting to do for years and now I finally am. His lips are soft and feel amazing against mine.

He makes a few struggling noises as his hands fly up to my wrists. He isn't able to pry me away and I smile against his lips as I realize that I have the upper hand.

I'm stronger than him. Isn't that perfect? He can't fight me as much as he may try. I will win.

I decide to take a step further and push my tongue against his lips, demanding for an entrance. They're sealed shut, though, and he won't let me in.

Well that can't be.

I reach my hand down and tightly grip his crotch over his jeans. He gasps, making his lips part. I swiftly shove my tongue into his mouth before he can close the opening. He lets out a distressed moan as I explore all around his mouth, getting every nook and cranny of it.

After a moment, I can feel him start to relax under my hold. The hands that were previously gripping my wrists slide down and land at my waist. His tongue relaxes and slips into rhythm with mine. A shiver goes down my spine as he does this and I move my hands higher once I'm sure he's stopped fighting me.

I hold his face with my left hand and reach my other up to tangle into his hair. It's soft, just as I had expected.

I finally pull away for air, but not before nibbling gently on his bottom lip. A soft whimper escapes from his now pink and swollen lips. I rest my forehead against his as we both breathe in synchronized hot gusts of air. I glance up to meet his gaze. His face is flustered and his pupils are dilated, eyes looking right back at me. They look dark and hungry.

The corners of my lips tug upwards into a small grin.

He's enjoying himself. It's obvious that it's true. He must be-

I reach my hand down and cup his crotch. I was right.

_He's hard._

He's hard and he's turned on and that's all because of me. Not Allura, not any other slut that he likes to flirt with. Me.

I give him one last devious look before kneeling down onto my knees, cupping his crotch with both hands now.

"Keith..." He groans out as I began slowly rubbing against his erection. I look up at him. His head is leaning back against the wall, eyelids half closed and lips slightly parted.

I raise my hand a bit higher so that my fingers are fumbling with the buckles of his belt. Once I loosen it free, I pull down the zipper of his jeans. Gripping the fabric on either side, I slip them down his legs. He visibly shivers as the cold air hits his boxer-covered cock.

His breath hitches as I begin palming the bulge with my right hand, my left gripping his hip for support.

" _Fuck_." He spurts out as his hand flies to hold my shoulder, squeezing tight. He inhales sharply as I pull his boxers over his boner and watch closely as his dick is revealed. My mouth starts to salivate as I stare down at his long, thick penis.

"Lance..." I breathe out, gawking at the large appendage. I slowly reach out and hold it delicately at it's base.

God, he's beautiful.

I gently run my tongue over my lips to wet them before adjusting both hands on his cock. I lean in and lick the tip. He shivers as my tongue touches it and his hold on my shoulder tightens.

"Dammit, Keith." He whines, his other hand shooting up to tug at my hair.

I take a deep breath before wrapping my lips around his length, running my tongue around the sides. He tastes amazing.

"Oh my god, fuck!" He whimpers, thrusting a bit into my mouth. It takes me a bit by surprise, but I manage not to gag. I let my eyes flutter close as I take him in further, sucking gently _. "Keith!"_

I love the sound of my name coming out of his moaning mouth. It shows that he knows I'm the one sucking him off right now, making him feel good like he does.

I continue to slowly take him further and further, pulling back and then pushing again, deeper each time.

The hand that was gripping my shoulder joins the other in my hair, pulling aggressively. It hurts my scalp, but I have absolutely nothing to complain about. I almost enjoy the pain, especially since it's being inflicted by Lance.

I manage to take him in whole and he throws his head against the wall with a soft thud as a long groan resonates out of him. He grunts before beginning to fuck me in the mouth, thrusting back and forth in an even rhythm. I move one of my hands to grasp his thigh in order to steady my grip and am able to resist the urge to gag. I move my mouth up and down his cock to try and match his tempo.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" He gasps, clenching his fists in my hair. "Keith, I'm gonna come!"

I feel a rush of adrenaline surge through my body as I hear those words. I can't wait.

I slip his dick out of my mouth, a string of saliva still attached. My fingers curl around it, giving it a few strokes before I wrap my tongue around it again.

"Oh,  _fuck!_ " He thrusts hard, his whole body convulsing as a rush of hot liquid starts flowing into my mouth. I moan softly as I swallow it bit by bit. It's warm as it slides down my throat and pools into my stomach. It feels nice and comforting, not to mention that it tastes great.

I pull away and let the rest spill onto my face and the floor. I glance up at him. His chest is rising up and down in a quick pace as he leans his head back against the wall, eyes shut. His mouth is still ajar from his orgasm and beads of sweat have formed along the skin on his forehead.

He looks completely wrecked.

"Lance?" I speak up gingerly. His eyes shoot open before he looks down at me with wide eyes.

"I..." He breathes out. Before he says anything else, he frantically kneels down and pulls his pants back on, hands shaking as he yanks the zipper up. He fumbles with his belt buckle and is soon able to secure it. He runs his hands through his hair and tries to straighten himself out the best he can before pushing the door open. He glances back at me once before getting lost in the crowd-filled hallway.

I can't help but smile to myself as I wipe some leftover come from my face with the side of my hand. I even let out a laugh.

It's obvious he doesn't want to admit it, but he loved that. I can tell by the way his penis responded to me. I just sucked him off and he flourished in every last second of it.

I'm getting so damn close, I can feel it. He will love me soon. All I have to do is push a bit further and I'll be there.

It won't be long before we can finally be together.


	7. Pacify Her

So far, things are working out well. Lance is avoiding me, but I know he can't stop thinking about me and what happened this morning. Several times, I caught him staring at me from across the hallway. He'd quickly look away and duck out of view as soon as our eyes meet.

Lunch rolls around and I decide that it's probably better for me to sit at my usual spot instead of at his table. I shouldn't push too hard or else my plan won't work. I need to make him ask for it. He may be denying it now, but it won't be long before he's crawling back for more. He simply loved it too much.

I watch him from my seat in the corner, like I always do. He's certainly acting different. He's not saying much and isn't his usual charismatic upbeat self. Hunk gives him a worried look and asks him something, to which he responds with a smile as he waves it off. There's no way he'd tell his friends about what happened.

I then see him start looking around the room, searching for something. He must be looking for me. It makes total sense.

But then his eyes land on something that was on a whole other side of the cafeteria. I frown, not liking being uncertain of what he's thinking. What is he doing?

A bright smile spreads across his face before he rises from the table and begins strolling in the direction of which he was looking. I follow his gaze to find what's on the other end. My heart stops.

It can't be.

Allura.

What the fuck is he doing?! Why is he going to  _her_  when  _I_  was the one pleasuring him this morning. I'm the one that can make him happy! Me, not her! What is he thinking?!

My eyes follow attentively as he makes his way over and plops himself right next to her,  _far_  too close. He flashes her a flirtatious smirk as her other slutty friends start giggling amongst themselves. I feel physically ill.

She smiles back at him and responds to whatever silly pick up line Lance must have thrown at her.

She's disobeying me. How fucking dare she disobey me?! She can't do that!

When she places a soft hand on his arm, I erupt from my seat. She has officially crossed the fucking line!

I storm right out of the building swiftly, not giving a shit if anyone sees me. I have to collect my thoughts. I stumble over to a nearby tree and sink down against its thick trunk.

After everything that I've done, he's still choosing her. I went to such great lengths to please him and make him feel good, yet he waltzes over to her table, not mine.

I've done so much for him and what has she done? What amazing things did she have to do in order to deserve Lance? She just sat there and looked pretty. That's what! That's all she did and he chose her over me. How the fuck is that fair?!

I run my hands through my hair in frustration. I'm even too angry to cry. It just doesn't make sense!

I hate Allura so fucking much! Why does she have to exist?!

It suddenly clicks in.

That's a good question. Why does she have to exist? There is no answer! It's a trick question! She doesn't have to exist!

I can simply get rid of her.


	8. She's Getting On My Nerves

After I had figured out my plan, I bolted straight home as fast as my legs could take me. I picked up a few supplies, the most important being the metal baseball bat that I used to use as a kid when Shiro would try to teach me how to play baseball.

The whole baseball thing never worked out, but I always kept the bat. All it's been doing is collecting dust over the past years. Now I can finally put it to good use.

I wait behind the tree where I was earlier as I hear the bell ring throughout the school. Class dismissed.

Soon, a rush of students come flooding through the front door, I peer around the tree trunk and my eyes immediately land on Lance. A sharp pang shoots through my chest at the sight of him, reminding me of what he did. I can't let that distract me, though. I have more important things to worry about right now.

I scan the group of people and my eyes land on Allura waving to her friends before turning and walking away. She walks straight past the line of buses, gripping the strap of her bag tight.

She's walking home? Well, this is just perfect.

I grin before moving away from the tree, beginning to follow her. I make sure to stay behind trees and other landmarks so that she isn't able to spot me.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, she finally strolls up the driveway which I assume goes to her house. I expected her to live in some sort of mansion, but surprisingly, her house looks fairly simple. It's a normally sized home that any old person could live in. Who knew it would belong to Allura?

Instead of walking up the doorway and into her house, she goes straight to her car, fumbling into her purse for keys. I can't help but wonder where she's going. She finally fishes out the keys and is about to open the door.

It's now or never.

In a swift movement, I slide out from behind a tree and bolt towards her. I pull the bat back and swing it into the side of her head. Her body goes limp before collapsing onto the ground, skin scraping against the pavement.

Before anyone can see, I scoop her up and toss her into the back seat of her own car. I grab the keys that she had dropped onto the driveway and plopped myself behind the wheel. I start the engine and pull away from the house.

As I make my way to my place, I glance up at the rear view mirror. Allura is knocked out cold, her unconscious body bobbing every time I hit even a slight bump. There's a bit of blood at her forehead. She must have scratched it during her fall.

I smile a bit at the sight. She looks dead back there, even though I know she's only unconscious. This is what I had always dreamed of her looking like. Dead and rotting like she deserves to be.

We finally get to my house. Luckily, not many people live around here, so I have a low chance of getting caught while dragging a body out of a car.

I open the back door and pull her out by her hands, letting her feet drag under her. I hale her around to the backside of my house and drag her down the steps to my basement. Kicking the door open, I yank her inside and drop her onto the cold cement floor.

I grab a length of rope and a few pieces of cloth. After pulling up a chair and sitting Allura in it, I commence tying her up. I use one rope to tie her wrists together, one to wrap around her waist and the base of the chair, and a third to bond her ankles with the legs. I gag her with one of the cloths and blindfold her with the other, letting them tangle into her hair as I tie then behind her head.

After a while she finally wakes up, her head shooting up and trying to look around in confusion.

You're blindfolded, you stupid bitch.

She makes a few incoherent voices as she struggles under her bondages. I narrow my glare at her before standing and ripping off her gag. She coughs.

"Where am I?!" She spurts out in a panic. I don't answer, just lean in so that my face is directly in front of hers.

"I thought I told you not to talk to Lance." I growl through my teeth.

"Keith?!" She yelps. "I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear!"

"How can I trust you?" I obviously can't. She'll just do it again and then the cycle will start all over again.

"Please!" She begs, a tear slipping out from under her blindfold. "I don't like him like that, I was literally just about to leave to see my boyfriend!"

Boyfriend? That can't be. She must be lying.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I interrogate, cocking my head to the side.

"He's a college student, you wouldn't know him." Excuses, nothing but excuses.

"Well, what's his name?" I pry. She's beating around the bush because she doesn't actually have a boyfriend. It's obvious that I'm right.

"Shiro, okay? His name is Shiro! Now can you please let me go?"

The fuck.

"What the fuck are you doing with my brother?!" I scream in her face, even more anger filling inside me.

Her boyfriend is my fucking brother. MY FUCKING BROTHER! All this time I've thought that she was head over heels in love with Lance, but instead she's fucking  _my_   _brother_. I honestly can't decide which is worse.

How could Shiro date a scum like her, though? What's wrong with him and why hasn't he ever told me about this?

"Y-you're brother?" She squawks, obviously just as surprised as I am, unless it's an act.

"Yes, my fucking brother! Shiro is my brother, why the fuck would you date him?!" By this time, I'm absolutely furious.

"I- I didn't know! I didn't even know he had a brother!" She defended desperately. "He never mentioned you!"

"How long have you been together?"

"For several months now, I believe."

Several months. They've been dating for several months doing who knows what together, and Shiro never even mentioned that he  _has_ a brother. Why wouldn't he mention me? Is there something wrong with me?

He must be ashamed. He's ashamed to have me as a brother, that's why he never mentioned me to his hot new girl.

The more I think about it, the more fury boils up in my stomach.

Allura has ruined my life.

Everyone I love chooses her over me. Lance and now Shiro, too. She's taken everyone from me.

How  _fucking_  dare she?


	9. You Don't Love Her

Before I could pull my hair out, out of frustration, I hear a knocking at the front door upstairs.

Who could possibly be here? No one ever comes to my house, except Shiro sometimes, but he usually calls first.

"I'll be right back." I tell Allura before tugging her gag back in her mouth.

I make my way up the stairs and cautiously step towards the door. I open the door in a swift motion and my breath stops.

"Keith," He breathes out as he sees me.

"Lance, what- what are you..." I sputter out, lost for words. I thought he chose Allura. Why is he here? Does he somehow know that she's here? How could he know?

He looks a mess. His hair isn't properly kept and his eyes are tinted pink. He just looks so stressed.

"Um, can... can I come in?" He asks, staring down at his shoes. He's usually not afraid to make eye contact. In fact, he's hardly ever nervous, but he seems a wreck at the moment. I guess it could be because of this morning, but, once again, he chose Allura. So what's his problem?

Though I'm sceptical, I give a short nod before moving out of the doorway. He's steps through and strides a few steps into my house, looking around a bit.

"Pretty nice place." He comments as he views a vase full of dust that hasn't been used in years.

I really don't know what he's talking about. My house is dark and dusty. It hasn't looked nice since Shiro left for college a few years ago. Ever since then, it's been a dump. I don't take care of it at all. I have better things to waste my time with than house-cleaning.

"It's nothing special." I shrug, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "So what are you doing here?"

He turns to face me at this and heaves out a long sigh.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He speaks quietly, looking up at me from a downward gaze. I frown.

"Sorry for what?" I ask, cocking my head slightly.

"I... I just ran away right after... what- what happened this morning and ignored you the whole day. That wasn't right." He explains, looking anywhere but me.

I don't respond. I just focus my eyes on him, trying to study him and understand what he's saying.

"And I don't want to be making excuses, but I just had a lot of thinking to do after that." He doesn't look at me, even after he finishes speaking. Silence fills the room for a few moments until I decide to fill it.

"Did you enjoy it?"

His head shoots up at me and he gives me this look that looks almost offended. I don't see why he'd be offended. It's a simple yes or no question.

Before he can answer, muffled screaming is heard from downstairs.

Shit. Allura, that bitch. She must have heard us.

Lance quickly turns his head to the sound, giving a puzzled look.

"Is someone down there?" He asks, shock and disbelief in his tone.

"Lance-" I take a step forward, but he turns and rushes down the stairs before I can stop him.

"Keith, what the fuck?!" He screams after I've dashed after him. He's staring at Allura's tied up form with horror written all over his features.

"Lance, please."

"No, Keith! This is taking things too far, you can't kidnap people! That's illegal!" He yells out, waving his arms around in a panic.

"You think I don't know that?!" I bark back, silencing him. I soften my expression before looking up at him. "Lance, she's... she's getting in the way of our love."

He sighs, cooling down a bit

"Keith... I'm sorry, but our love? It... it doesn't exist."

A lump forms in my throat as he says this and without me realizing it, a tear slips out of my eye and slides down my cheek, dripping off my chin to the floor.

That can't be true. It's not true. Of course our love exists. It's always existed. Just because it hasn't been activated, doesn't mean it's nonexistent. Our love is there and has potential, it just needs to be coddled and encouraged and it could be pushed into action. Lance just doesn't understand that.

"No..." I utter, voice choked up. "You're wrong."

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, but I'm not wrong." He shakes his head and looks up at me. "Keith, you have to stop this. It's getting out of hand."

I just stare at him as more tears drip onto the cement floor.

"Please, just let Allura go. She's not a part of this." Lance looks at me with pleading eyes.

I turn my head to the ground, letting my hair fall in front of my face. My hands clench into tight fists, blunt nails digging into my palms.

No, I can't give up like this. I can't let myself lose. He means too much to me. I can't lose him to  _her_.

"Why do you like her more than me?" I ask softly, voice shaky and a bit uneven. He opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything. It's like he doesn't know what to say. "I've done so much for you. I love you more than anything, and she doesn't even like you."

"You- you don't know that."

"But I do." My voice raises. "She told me."

He looks over at her, sadness in his blue orbs. I don't want to make him sad, but he needs to know this.

"Allura...? Is that true?" He asks nervously. I pace towards her and pull off her gag so she can speak.

"Yes... It is. I'm sorry, Lance." She answers, speaking with fake confidence. I can tell it's fake by the way her voice shutters as she speaks.

Lance visibly deflates as she says these words. He's heartbroken and it hurts me to see him like this. It's okay though, for soon I will sew his heart back together.

"But... Everytime I talk to you-"

"Oh please." She spits, suddenly losing her temper. "I'm only being nice to you, that doesn't mean I like you."

His eyes widen at her in surprise as she raises her tone. I can't say I blame him. I don't think I've ever seen Allura lose her temper.

"Do you really think I enjoy sitting pretending to be enjoying myself as you throw all sorts of terrible pick up lines at me?" She laughs bitterly. "It's tedious and just plain exhausting. I can't believe you would think they'd actually work on anyone!"

Lance looks like he's gonna cry and the burning in my stomach builds with every word she snaps at him.

"Of course I don't like you, Lance!" She cries. "I honestly have no idea what Keith sees in you. You're probably the most annoying person I know. It makes me sick to think about you! In fact, you're absolutely-!"

Her barks are replaced with gargling and choking as I pull my knife from her back, blood spurting out of her wound like a fountain.

I've had enough. How dare she say all those terrible things to Lance? All those disgusting lies. No one deserves to talk to him that way, especially not her!

I inhale sharply before stabbing in right back into her, making her whole body convulse and more blood sputter out.

Two stabs.

This is for all the times Lance has looked at you with such strong desire in his eyes.

Three stabs.

This is for all the times you smiled back at him and pretended to feed into his words.

Four stabs.

This is for all the times you made me feel sick and endlessly jealous of you.

Five stabs.

This is for all the times you made me feel like you were better than me and that I could never be as good as you are.

Six stabs.

This is for all the times you lied to me about staying away from Lance.

Seven stabs.

This is for all the times you stole my loved ones away from me.

Eight stabs.

And this is for committing the worst crime of them all, breaking Lance's heart.


	10. Stop Lying With Those Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a large amount of ***SMUT***

I sit back, the knife dropping onto the floor with a clatter. I'm breathing heavily and unevenly as I wipe a bit of excess blood from my face with the back of my hand.

"You... you killed her..." I look up to see Lance staring down at Allura's bloody corpse in sheer terror.

"Lance..." I stand up and take a few slow steps closer to him. His eyes shoot up to meet mine and he quickly stumbles backwards.

"You're a murderer...!" He shrieks, stretching his arm out to point an accusing finger at me.

"Lance, please-"

"She's dead! You killed her! That makes you a murderer! A... a criminal! You could go to prison for this! For life!" It's like he's collecting all these thoughts to sort them out, speaking more to himself than me.

What he's saying is true. I could go to jail and I most likely will, but not until I get caught. I have to savour the moments I have between now and then.

I step closer and closer to Lance until he is pressed up against the stone wall, looking at me with dread-filled eyes.

"You... you..." His hand reaches out and grabs the collar of my shirt, before yanking it forward.

His lips are crashed onto mine, hands gripping my face tight. His nails dig into my skin and it stings, but I love it more than anything. My arms hastily find their way around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands start to migrate higher as they tangle into my hair, wrapping his fingers around the strands.

I feel his tongue push against my lips, coaxing them open without a second thought. It briskly slips into my mouth and starts to explore. I let out a soft groan as he does this and roll my hips against his. I can feel his boner as it presses against my own.

He's already fully hard. It's almost as if the fact that I'm a killer turned him on.

He grabs a hold of my shoulders and, in a swift movement, he turns us around and shoves me against the wall. A sharp aching shoots through my back at the impact, but I choose to ignore it.

He snaches the lining of my jacket and yanks it off my shoulders. It's lost on the floor before I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him roughly. He kisses back before detaching his lips from my mouth and starting to trail down the jawline. A whiny gasp escapes my mouth as he leads the trail down my neck, sucking tenderly and nibbling on certain patches of skin.

His hands wander down to the rim of my shirt before slipping under. They trace up my bare body, making me shiver under his gentle touch. Once he reaches my chest, he tugs upwards. I take the hint and lift my arms over my head before he pulls the shirt off my arms and tosses it to the side.

Fingers curl around my hips and he pulls me closer, our bodies colliding as he kisses me on the lips, rough and aggressively. His fingertips slide into the waistband of my jeans.

Not so fast. It seems to me that we're not quite even.

Before he can make another move, I swiftly reach down and pull at his shirt. He tosses his own jacket off as I eagerly pull his shirt up and over his head, messing his hair up a bit. I run my hands over his smooth chest before cupping the back of his head and kissing him more.

He runs his hands down my thighs and pushes upwards. I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He lifts me with one hand at my ass and the other holding the small of my back and carries me to a dusty old couch that's practically falling apart.

He harshly drops me onto the couch before climbing over me, straddling my hips. I reach up and pull him down into a messy kiss. We break apart and he leans his head next to mine, breath hot and heavy.

"I want you..." His voice is hoarse and rough. My breath hitches and I feel my pants tighten as the air hits my ear.

He lifts his head back up and his eyes drift downwards. I follow his gaze and land on the very prominent bulge that was pushing into my pants. He flashes me a quick smirk before leaning back and tugging them down to my thighs. I slip my legs out from under him and right out of my pants as well, leaving nothing but my boxers.

He sits back on his knees and begins fumbling with his belt buckle. His pulls it free and quickly yanks his pants down, his boxers with them. I inhale sharply as my eyes meet his hard dick once again.

Before I could stare at it much longer, he grasps the back of my knees and pushes them upwards so that my legs were resting on his shoulders. He slides my boxers up over my knees and I kick them off onto the floor. I shudder, suddenly feeling very exposed.

I wince as he sticks two fingers into me, slowly but still eager.

"Lance..." I whine as I grip the the side of the couch. My grip tightens as he adds another finger.

"You want this?" It's more of a statement than a question, but I nod anyways. He smiles before taking his fingers out.

He holds his own cock with one hand in order to guide it in. I shiver as I feel it's already wet tip touch my hole. He takes a deep breath before slowly pushing in. I forget to breathe for a minute as he gets deeper into me.

"Okay?" He glances up at me for reassurance. I nod quickly. Then, with one final thrust, he pushes all the way in.

"Ahh!" I yell out as my hand flies to clutch his shoulder, squeezing tight. It hurts like hell but it feels like heaven.

It feels like a void inside me is suddenly being filled. I have never felt so complete in my life as much so as I do now. It feels so right.

He grunts as he pulls back slightly and pushes in again, this time more quickly. I groan loudly and push my hips upwards.

"Lance!" I gasp when he thrusts again. He starts to speed up, consistently pulling out and pushing in at a steady beat, grunting and groaning a bit every time he pushes in.

"Keith, I'm... I'm gonna...!" He starts to pant after he had gone in and out numerous times. I tighten my grip on his shoulder, nails digging into the skin.

He lets out a long groan as he pushes in one final time. Hot liquid starts seeping into me, making me feel all warm inside. I gasp at the feeling and thrust up a bit.

He pulls out before he's finished and the rest pours onto my stomach. He collapses backwards after he's done, breathing heavily.

I sit up and climb onto his lap, holding him tight around his neck and starting a trail of kisses down his neck. I suck hard on the skin, making his breath hitch. That's for sure to leave a mark, one that he won't be able to hide. I've marked my territory. I've claimed him. He's all mine.

"Keith..." He breathes out as he leans in to whisper in my ear. "I... I love you."

I freeze as soon as the words leave his mouth.

He loves me.

I tighten my grip and embrace him tightly, tears beginning to spring out of my eyes. Not the usual kind either. Not tears of anger or tears of sadness, the kind that I have far too often, but the unfamiliar kind. Tears of joy.

He loves me.

See, Shiro? I told you I could make him love me and I did. You said I couldn't, but you were wrong. I did it.

He loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed that roller coaster of a story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
